


Peter buys shit: Profit or Loss?

by jesika_rawal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Fluff, Good Boyfriend, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Peter just wanted some tea cups, at least gets got a boyfriend, don’t worry they get beaten up, grandfather that served in war, he has a abusé cause now, not beta tested we die like men, not that trigging, off screen though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesika_rawal/pseuds/jesika_rawal
Summary: Peter honestly hadn’t expected this. He had just wanted red car and a nice set of tea cup for the occasional grandma visit. But now he has a abuse case to deal with. Well shit.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Peter buys shit: Profit or Loss?

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mention of abuse, homophobia and character death. There are derogatory slurs in the story. Course language. If you’re not comfortable reading the things mentioned above, please don’t and just check out my other stories.

Peter purchased a red pick up truck, thick black rimmed glasses and an ancient set of tea cups older than his great grandfather Bernie, who was somehow still up and kicking, that served in World War II as a nazi.

Safe to say my Jewish great grandmother was not pleased on the slightest when she had discovered that tiny whiny detail. (How Peters great grandfather had forgotten, no one ever know.) 

It was later on revealed, however, that he was actually a spy for France. So everything was back to normal. (Apart from his war medals that to this day are missing. He got new ones delivered shortly after.) 

The tea cups were so ancient that they were older than his grandfather who was born in 1920. Bernie had lived through two World Wars, the Spanish flu, the bombing of Hiroshima, the Cold War, the Great Depression, the Civil rights movement and 9/11. 

Peter’s grandfather had lived through all the horrors of the past, but hadn’t made it past 100, dying at 99 years old last year on 2019 5th of June, on his own birthday. 

Bernie’s death was expected, but that didn’t lessen the sudden impact. Daphne, his wife, had shortly died from a heart attack. 

After grieving until he couldn’t breathe and was just so, so tired he wanted to sleep and never wake up, his mother had forcefully beaten sense into him.

It took time but gradually he got better. As long as nothing happened he would be fine. 

Peter’s famous last words. 

He had purchased every thing for only $50,903.876. Due to the seller having to immediately pack his bags and leave to a ‘boarding school’. 

Peter was weary, but hey the cheaper for him the better. 

More famous last words.

Not a day later he found journals with hastily scribbling confessions of fear, abandonment and discovery. 

Peter, upon reading those, had reminisced about coming to turns with his own sexuality. He was lucky to have a support mum. He couldn’t say the same about his father. 

Or his sellers parents, it seemed. 

The more he read the more alarming and clear it became that he was getting badly abused. 

“Dear Diary, 

I don’t know how long I’ll survive with these bloody heathens after me. They claim to be all loving and accepting, but as soon as I came out they scorned me. 

Told me that I was going to hell for liking guys. That I was unnatural and a freak. 

I always knew my parents the type of assholes that would comment on a persons colour. 

Whispering things like ‘don’t know why they let people like that here’, ‘useless faggots’, ‘bloody immigrants’. 

But I thought they would look past the fact fact that I like don’t like tits, as great as they are, and expect me for me instead of how they should have been aborted me. 

At I was able to convert them from pro-life to pro-choice.”

That was when the sellers parents were first introduced. The page had tear stains. 

The last entry was 

“I need help, last night after the usual beating my parents said they were sending me of to a straight camp or whatever. I I just can’t. I’ll die if I do, they’ll not even legal here, but I know, I know my parents will do something. 

They’d rather kill me than have a gay son. Please, please help, if anyone sees this. I’ll be at XXXXXX Avenue, XXXXX house number...” 

The entry was suddenly cut of. The pick ups back seats had ‘HELP!’ written in dried blood. Peter had never actually been in the truck as soon as he read the journals, so he hadn’t noticed before. 

Peter know what he had to do. 

By the end of the month he given the car to the police had sold the Harry Potter ™ glasses and tea cups for $14,748 as they turned out to be something Coco Chanel and a old famous guy with a long name had designed, made when Chanel was found in 1910. 

He also had a cute boyfriend named Ash, who he was definitely going to spoil, and parents to beat up. Not that he hadn’t already, but doing it legally was much more satisfactory. 

All in all he would say it was a huge profit and something he definitely do again. 

Right after he introduced Ash to him parents and his great grandparent’s graves.


End file.
